<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Different Kind of Duel by VergerBloom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135731">A Different Kind of Duel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergerBloom/pseuds/VergerBloom'>VergerBloom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, SnowBaz, they're so in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergerBloom/pseuds/VergerBloom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're beautiful," Baz said softly against Simon's mouth. Simon hummed happily, cheeks flushed pink.<br/>"That's you," he murmured. He found the hem of Baz's shirt, slipping his fingers under the silk. <br/>"Don't argue with me, Snow," Baz replied softly, threading a hand into the hair at the nape of Simon's neck where the curl was thickest. "We both know how that ends."<br/>Simon smiled, eyes fluttering shut at the contact. "Are you challenging me to a duel, Baz?"</p>
<p>Baz and Simon's first time. Heavily inspired by one of my favourite scenes from Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Different Kind of Duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, what was the ruling in the case of R v Savage?"</p>
<p>Simon poked Baz with his foot, stretching his leg to where Baz was curled up at the end of the sofa. He had an exam tomorrow on Criminal Law, but had spent most of the evening teasing Simon and staunchly refusing to answer any questions, dark brows knit into a furrowed line. Simon poked him with his foot again, harder than if he was joking, softer than if he was serious. "<em>Baz</em>!"</p>
<p>Baz rolled his eyes, taking a sip of tea. He'd look dark and brooding if it weren't for the pyjamas he was wearing, green with white embroidery on the collar. </p>
<p>"Criminal law is a breeze compared to Magickal History, Snow," Baz quipped haughtily, placing his cup down on the coffee table with a huff. "I could practically take the exam in my sleep."</p>
<p>Simon arched a light eyebrow, tongue poked against his cheek. "Alright, Einstein, how about you humour me then, just to shut me up?"</p>
<p>Baz raised his dark eyebrows, eyes twinkling like a blade. He looked so devilish, so much like Watford-Baz, Simon had the urge to crawl across the sofa and tackle him to the floor, kiss the expression from his lips. </p>
<p>As though he had read Simon's mind, Baz set his pen down, sneaking across the sofa and pressing Simon back into the throw pillows. He pressed a kiss to his neck, eyes darkening with a familiar devilment. Simon sighed, pulling back reluctantly. </p>
<p>"That's not what I meant by '<em>shut me up</em>' Baz," Simon muttered, trying and failing to keep the smile from his voice. </p>
<p>"Oh really?" Baz drawled against Simon's neck. Teasingly, he began to kiss the constellation of moles there, chinning his face up to Simon's and kissing him deeply on the mouth. Simon sighed deeply, as though admitting defeat, the paper he was holding fluttering to the carpeted floor. Even the way they kissed was like a duel, mutual surrender. Some things never changed, he supposed. </p>
<p>Simon pushed up on his arms, pressing himself impossibly closer to Baz. He twined his fingers in his dark hair and tugged, and Baz whined low in his throat. He began to slide his fingers beneath the hem of Simon's Star Wars shirt, brushing the skin above the hem of his faded jeans. The contact burned Simon's skin where he touched it, as though branded. Almost cautiously, Baz leaned back a fraction, observing Simon through half-lidded grey eyes. Simon leaned over gently and kissed his jaw, right at the point where it met his ear. Baz arched his back, hands curling into fists around the fabric of Simon's shirt. Carefully, as though not to startle him, he slipped the shirt over Simon's head, placing it delicately on the sofa next to him. Simon tried to claim Baz's lips in another kiss, but Baz pulled back, eyes almost awestruck; lips unavailable. </p>
<p>Simon rolled his eyes, slipping a hand through his curls. "You're acting like you've never seen me shirtless before," he said playfully, but there was a vulnerability in his eyes Baz hadn't noticed often. </p>
<p><em>I haven't</em>, Baz thought to himself, feeling strangely emotional. Not like this. Up close. Like he was allowed to look. </p>
<p>Almost tentatively, Simon leaned over and kissed Baz on the mouth, crawling into his lap, thighs resting on either side of him. Baz kissed him gently, like he might run away, trailing his hands along Simon's chest and pressing a palm over his breastbone, heart beating rapidly in his hand. <em>So alive, Simon Snow.</em></p>
<p>"You're beautiful," Baz said softly against Simon's mouth. Simon hummed happily, cheeks flushed pink.</p>
<p>"That's you," he murmured. He found the hem of Baz's shirt, slipping his fingers under the silk. </p>
<p>"Don't argue with me, Snow," Baz replied softly, threading a hand into the hair at the nape of Simon's neck where the curl was thickest. "We both know how that ends."</p>
<p>Simon smiled, eyes fluttering shut at the contact. "Are you challenging me to a <em>duel,</em> Baz?"</p>
<p>Baz's mouth quirked up, eyebrow curling devilishly. When he smiled like that, Simon thought, he looked almost feline, like a storybook villain come to life. It made Simon want to crush the space between them, have Baz infinitely closer under his hands and kiss the smirk from his mouth. And maybe he would; it was that kind of evening. </p>
<p>"Not exactly," Baz teased, and he pulled Simon's mouth flush against his. Simon was still playing with the hem of his shirt, and when he tugged at it, pressing a kiss to Baz's neck, Baz surrendered, lifting his arms up over his head.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I miss them &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>